1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a trajectory planning system for integrated computer numerical control (CNC) machine, trajectory planning device, a trajectory planning method, and a computer program product thereof. More particularly, the present invention is related to a trajectory planning system, a trajectory planning device, a trajectory planning method, and a computer program product thereof which can promote processing velocity.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automatic manufacturing industry, the trajectory planning issue affects the manufacture quality and manufacture times deeply. When the structure of processing product becomes more and more complex, it may raise the processing velocity variance of the processing trajectory. For planning aforementioned high order trajectory planning, present CNC machine needs to adjust the trajectory processing velocity constantly and causes the excessive velocity variance. However, the excessive velocity variance will reduce the manufacture speed and manufacture quality.
To solve aforementioned trajectory planning problem, prior art provides a NURBS (Non-Uniform Rational B-Splines) model to synthesis high order processing trajectory. However, only few of high order controllers support NURBS algorithm. Therefore, for processing the high order processing trajectory, the mechanical industry needs to replace existing CNC controller, and thus increases the overall manufacture costs.
In summary, providing a technical means which can plan high order trajectory and can be applied in normal controller is a technical issue need to be solved in the technical field.